1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a system to download and install an application from a web page provided by a web server has been known.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-237881, a configuration in which an MFP downloads and installs software while working together with a distribution server, which distributes the software, is disclosed.
However, in a technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-237881, there is a problem that it is not possible to generate and display an installation screen in a device which installs an application and that it is not possible to switch an installation screen according to a user (in a form suitable to user).
In view of the forgoing, there is a need to provide an information processing device, an information processing system, and an information processing method with which it is possible to switch an installation screen according to a user.